


Must be Christmas

by jyooliang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyooliang/pseuds/jyooliang
Summary: Spending the night with the right person can feel like the best present ever, sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I felt like writing in between my university duties so it's probably nothing much, but I still hope you will be able to enjoy! No general warning apart from some 'explicit' context and grammar mistakes you may find since I'm not a native English speaker, please understand that ,,  
> Enjoy!

Chittaphon never knew how it happened, but he insanely liked to let Yuta in.  
Yuta didn’t need to be asked or invited, he had the ability to show up when Chittaphon found himself needing and it felt just right, because Yuta always knew what to say to make the younger feel understood, completely so. What Chittaphon didn’t really knew was when he had started feeling the embrace of the other getting more intense, slipping out of his control so that suddenly it wasn’t just smiles and nice words cheering him up, but Yuta taking control of his body, mind and soul without him even trying resisting.  
The first time it happened, Chittaphon let it happen naturally and effortlessly; nothing came easier to him than watching Doyoung walk out of their shared room with a glimpse of suspicion in his eyes, just because Yuta asked him to. Nothing came easier than staring as the older placed himself right next to him on his bed, placed a hand on his cheek and turned Chittaphon’s day and world upside down completely. Not only Yuta knew he hadn’t had a good day, clear enough from the struggle behind his usual bright smile over dinner, he also knew Chittaphon thought no one had noticed and it surprised the boy enough to melt down at his touch, not even wondering what he was trying to do. Yuta found no resistance in reaching for his lips, kiss them with the strength he would never miss when he knew he was doing something right.  
Chittaphon just found himself pinned down on the mattress the moment their tongues met and he realized it felt like breathing again after a long moment of dangerous apnea, unbothered of why Yuta undressing him and taking him felt so unbelievably right.

It didn’t stay unbothered for long, though, and flows of thoughts hit Chittaphon’s mind the moment Yuta left his bed early in the morning, knowing he had to get up anyway. The younger pretended to be asleep out of sudden cowardice but didn’t miss the soft, unexpected touch Yuta left on his naked hip before covering his body up carefully. Chittaphon knew it could have been anything, that night, a simple giving up to boys in their twenties’ needs, a fall of defense that could happen again or never again, depending on how they would have reacted to it. But Chittaphon also knew Yuta wasn’t one to regret things he did, like he wasn’t one to avoid things if they had to be discussed. What bothered the younger more was the reason why he just let it happen like he was unable to react, both if he wanted it to happen or not, and he was pretty sure he wanted it just as Yuta made him feel.  
Once again, mute and understanding, the older seemed to understand without Chittaphon even having to voice his senseless, unnerving thoughts. He sent Doyoung a message and Chittaphon saw him picking up his night stuff without a word, only greeting him with a little smirk before leaving the room much to the boy’s astonishment. He was just about to pout at the lack of communication between them when Yuta made his entrance, closing the door behind him the same moment Chittaphon’s heart missed a bit. They stared for a moment, and it was clear the younger wasn’t as relaxed as he had been a few days before.  
Yuta moved closer with his usual bright smile on, untouchable and also extremely difficult to explain; it would always cover the boy’s thoughts behind that beautiful shape, shining as the Sun had found his place to be.  
That time, as he moved close to Chittaphon’s bed and fell besides him gracelessly, the younger faltered a bit and it didn’t stay unnoticed.  
“You okay?” Yuta breathed with no need to talk properly for how close they already were, leaving a small kiss on Chittaphon’s neck as the boy looked away, trying to find his voice back after days he had felt voiceless.  
“It bothers me.” he finally admitted, facing Yuta and stopping him from kissing his already hot skin again. It felt like he didn’t need to explain his point of view because Yuta already knew, and it was what made Chittaphon frustrated the most. The other could understand him even before he understood himself.  
“I never wanted to take control.” Yuta said calmly and Chittaphon knew he was right, he really had no excuses for how childish he had to be looking right then. He let go and placed his forehead on the other’s shoulder, gladly giving up to the strong embrace Yuta pulled him into before trailing a soft line of kisses from his shoulder up to his chin. Chittaphon’s breath itched and the older stopped, finding his hand at the side of their bodies and holding it lightly. “Tell me what you want.”  
Chittaphon knew there was no need in voicing his desired and he also knew Yuta didn’t need to hear them out to realize, but his mind was split in two and he felt so glad the older - again -understood. Because Chittaphon had always been one to act for himself, spoiled enough to always get what he wanted well knowing how to take it, but he had also been a fighter who had to let everything behind in order to make his dreams come true and no spoiled boy of rich family could ever admit it hurt. Yuta made him feel like he could admit his strengths and flaws without feeling ashamed about them and it was the first time Chittaphon realized why, all over the years, he had become the one who best understood him. It felt it hitting that exact moment, when Yuta left strong caresses up and down his back and Chittaphon felt not only his body, but his mind completely understood by the older.  
He realized Yuta could just take him or have Chittaphon order how he wanted to be taken, it wasn’t a game of control, it wasn’t a competition, none of them wanted to win anything. They wanted each other to spend the night in bliss, finding unexpected smiles in the dark of an empty, boiling room. Chittaphon realized he had nothing to be bothered about, that maybe the reason why he had let Yuta in so effortlessly was he trusted him already.  
He finally smiled sheepishly against one of his cheeks and hugged the older back, testing every curve of his muscular back with open palms. “I want you.”  
“How.” Yuta returned, unmoving and smiling with eyes up, pretending he had nothing to do right there as long as Chittaphon wouldn’t have shown how much he wanted to push him down with him. His challenge was taken, the younger took both his hands and placed them on his chest, smiling as Yuta wasted no time in sliding them down to grab his shirt and take it off with a playful smirk.  
“You’re leading tonight.” he advised the younger, immediately pulling him into a warm embrace and placing lips on the base of his neck to suck softly on the soft flesh. “I’m not letting you feel like that anymore.”  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Chittaphon answered in a breath and with a little bit of a hurrt he let his hands slide under Yuta’s shirt so it could be taken off as well.

“Doyoung, was it you-“

Taeyong’s words died in his throat as soon as his eyes focused on the two shirtless figures on the other side of the room. Chittaphon and Yuta jumped out of each other’s reach at the same time, taken aback by the sudden intromission, the younger immediately hiding behind Yuta’s back. Yuta and Taeyong stared at each other for a long while, both clearly questioning each other’s presence in the room with a glimpse of annoyance for the first, shock for the second. When Taeyong finally found the strength to stutter a few words Yuta had already rolled his eyes once.  
“Where’s Doyoung..?”  
“My room.” came the quick answer, and it made Taeyong step back for how clear it became he was disturbing.. something.  
“Right -“ he finally realized, turning back and closing the door with a little bit of a hurry. Immediately after the sound of the door closing was heard Chittaphon groaned and fell back on the mattress, hands covering his face almost as he could disappear right there. Yuta sent him a visibly amused smile, and it made him gain a few slaps on his arms. “What, what.”  
“It’s not funny at all, stupid!”  
“It is, actually.”  
He removed both hands from Chittaphon’s face and wasted no times in placing a kiss on his lips, trying to get the younger’s attention all back to him almost like Taeyong never bursted in at all.. The red which could be seen on Chittaphon’s cheeks made him smile even wider and Yuta hugged him tight, receiving a few slaps more before he bit the younger’s pout and Chittaphon gave up.  
They stared at each other for a while and the way Yuta’s eyes never faltered once made the other feel warm inside, made him feel needy of the same lightness. He pleaded the other with his eyes, still pouting cutely and giving up to an airy laugh when Yuta hugged him and bit on his lower lip. He silently took his hands down to touch Chittaphon’s thighs and part his legs, let their bodies meet more intimately and leaving a kiss on his forehead, feeling his lungs full of the long breath Chittaphon took at the sensation.  
“You still want me to lead?” the younger asked, placing his palms wide open on Yuta’s butt and silently asking him to roll his hips, a small order, as silent as unexpectedly strong. The older nodded and waited for Chittaphon to voice his newest desire, unable to hold back a smile as their boxers were quickly threw off the bed and the night became their, Taeyong and everything outside their melting mouths long forgotten.

Chittaphon smiled, suddenly seeing nothing but Yuta and his beautiful smile in the dim light of the room.  
“Must be Christmas, today.”

-

When Taeyong arrived to Yuta’s shared room with Jaehyun and Mark he wasn’t really sure why he had come anymore, the images of those bodies trapped together and the obvious reason behind them being trapped giving him kind of a hard time. He entered the room mutely, meeting three pairs of curious eyes and then Jaehyun and Mark were on him, welcoming him with their usual bright smiles.  
“Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” Doyoung commented from his position on Yuta’s bed, and he was probably the only one who caught up the message behind’s Taeyong dull eyes the moment they met his own. He smiled nervously, walking to the older and leaving a few pats on his back before trying to lighten up the mood as uselessly as he always would, “So! What about we all sleep here tonight? Let’s have a pajama party.”  
Taeyong stood there still and gave him a look Doyoung clearly ignored, only smiling at Jaehyun’s direction as he hummed gladly and said he would have gone to Taeil and Sicheng’s room to call them out. Mark stared at them for a moment, his head going back and forth from Taeyong’s flushed face and Doyoung’s embarrassed one, eventually giving up the chance to understand what was going on.

“So.. should I call Donghyuck?” he asked warily, leaving the room to do so as soon as he received no answer.  
Taeyong immediately spoke up once Doyoung and him were left alone, the younger boy already raising his hands up in defense. “You could told me!”  
“I couldn’t know you would have looked for me!”  
“You shouldn’t have let them!”  
“Oh shut up now.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and silently ordered the older to help him replacing the beds in the room. Although Taeyong had started mumbling things under his breath as he usually did when nervous, Jaehyun coming back with Taeil and Sicheng effortlessly managed to distract him from the unwanted images in his mind. The four of them got the room ready and Jaehyun and Taeyong even left for the kitchen at one point, to grab some snacks and drinks for the pajama party, but as they come back and there still was no sign of Mark and Donghyuck, Doyoung and Taeyong’s faces dropped.  
They left the room in a hurry, much to the remaining three’s confusion, and ran to Taeyong and Donghyuck’s room feeling like an old couple having to deal with their kids’ hormones.  
“I swear Donghyuck is sleeping on the couch forever if- “  
“Shut up, hyung, I don’t really want to think about it.”

Taeyong found himself groaning for the umpteenth time that night and it wasn’t until they arrived that he took a breath, asking Doyoung for some silent support as he pushed the door open as silently as he could.  
The room was filled with a soft light and it wasn’t hard for them to notice the two figures standing on the bed on the left, Donghyuck’s one. It was pretty clear the two older boys had seen it right about the two younger choosing each other’s company over a pajama party all together, but they could take a breath as they saw them innocently hugging under warm blankets. Their presence didn’t stay unnoticed though and of course, a second later the door was heard Mark popped his head up the pillow to send them a little embarrassed smile, Donghyuck hiding his face in the crook of his neck almost as he could be invisible.

Mark muttered cutely enough to make Doyoung and Taeyong melt down, “Donghyuck is not really in the mood, I’m staying with him..”  
The older simply nodded, deciding to leave them their space and feeling kind of bad for having thought bad, for how understandable it was after Chittaphon and Yuta and the unwanted images of their ‘meetings’. They sent each other a stare and kept on bragging until they were back in Jaehyun’s room and the party could start, their friends immediately helping to forget among smiles and a packs of cookies.

“They’ve left.” Mark whispered as they were left alone in the calm of their room, fingers gently touching Donghyuck’s hair and making the younger riemerge timidly. He swore hat side of Donghyuck, so shy and soft, was the thing which could make him lose his head above everything else. He smiled at his flushed face and left a kiss on his forehead, heartbeat faltering as Donghyuck sighed and asked him to hold his hand.  
“Must be Christmas, today.”  
Mark couldn’t help but bite his lips, hugging the younger tighter because he knew what he meant, It wasn’t easy to have feelings for someone so close and not being scared about them, it wasn’t easy to live those feelings in a house full of people, but as long as they could take the chance to sleep together and hug each other all night long for once, nothing seemed to matter anymore.  
He covered both their bodies better and placed a last, gentle kiss on the tip of Donghyuck’s nose, feeling his heartbeat synchronizing perfectly with the younger's one.

“Marry Christmas, Donghyuckie.”


End file.
